ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki
Welcome to the ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki Welcome to the wiki. This wiki is about the ThatDudeRightHere Universe, and has pages all about the characters, events, locations and more in this universe! Also, NO VANDALISM! Describe your topic The main topic is sarcasm, but some serious, real-life things are mentioned here on this wiki. There will be articles on characters, events, locations, websites, and more stuff on this wiki. Also, this wiki’s writingis almost like ED’s just less vulgar and with no shock images. Rules and Guidelines # Vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. EVER. '''Doing so will result in a 3-month to permanent ban. # No spamming. If you do spam, then it will result in you getting a 1 week to 3 month ban. # Profanity is allowed, but keep it in moderation. # You should not put any NSFW things (images, videos, etc.) on this wiki. Doing so will result in you getting globalled by FANDOM, or even getting this wiki shut down, ''PERMANENTLY.'' # Hate speech (racism, sexism, xenophobia, homophobia, etc.) is not tolerated on this wiki. If you do post hate speech, you will be punished with A 3 week to infinite ban on this wiki, understand? # Bullying and harassment are not even tolerated on this wiki. If you bully or harass another user, expect a warning, 3-day, 1-week, 3-week, 1-month, or higher ban on this wiki. # You are allowed to use info from Encyclopedia Dramatica, Miraheze wikis (Crappy Games, Terrible TV Shows, Atrocious Youtubers, Rotten Websites, etc.), or the Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki, if you don't achieve a great notoriety which is known as plagiarism. # Reasons for deleting comments on pages are: A. Poor grammar, B. Malicious propaganda, C. Harassing other users, D. Insulting people, E. Uncensored swearing, F. If the comment makes no sense at all, G. Flame wars, H. Starting arguements, and I. Grammar nazism. # You can add bad grammar to pages if you like, just for humor purposes only. # Don't ask for admin. # Mentioning things like scat and someone's (gross) hairy legs is not allowed on this wiki, to avoid this wiki's closure. If you mention one of those things, expect the image to be taken down and a 2-week to 1-year ban. # Extending rule #4, lewd art, videos, music, etc. isn't allowed to prevent this's wiki's closure. That also includes'' BIKINI ART.'' If you add lewd stuff onto here, expect one of the staff to take down the file and a warning or a 3-day to further ban. # Discussions that start flame wars are not tolerated on this wiki, ''EVER. Expect the thread's closure and probably also a 5-day to infinite ban. # Movies made by Memely's Studio are always the worst. The worst movies ever made are '''''ALWAYS made by them. It's just a fact. # No immature people who can't take criticism and whine about useless memes. his is a very serious rule and we must protect this wiki from toxic users Poll "Wass the Mr. Meme Universe Wiki a ripoff of Encyclopedia Dramatica?" Yes No Kind of I like Piez Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse